


Leaving the Key

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm so very sorry Mickey, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finally understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Key

Mickey had come by to get his arsenal shirt which had been hanging in Rose's closet since the first time he ever spent the night at her flat.

He still had the key that she had given him all those years ago. He vividly remembers her looking up at him with shining eyes and a flush high on her cheeks, grabbing his hand and tucking the cool metal into his palm, covering her mouth with his.

That was over now. The love that they had shared. He knew when he had been replaced. How could he ignore those small furtive glances The Doctor and Rose would steal when the other wasn't looking? He could see love in her eyes. Love that he wished she still had for him, but knew just wasn't there.

He couldn't force her to love him and he respected her. He respected The Doctor as well. He respected their new relationship. But just because he respected all of that didn't mean it didn't hurt him deep in that small cavity in his chest.

 ~~~~~~ 

It's half 10 and the sun has been down for a while, and Mickey had taken the tube from Piccadilly to the small flat Rose had with her mum in West End. He turns the key in the lock hesitantly, knowing it will be the last time after he returns it tonight.

He opens the door slowly, silently, and steps into the dimly lit foyer. He hears small giggles coming from the living room, which make him smile wistfully.

He walks up to the staircase, posed to get his stuff from her room and get out as fast as possible, but something stops him. He hears The Doctor making calming shushing noises and the giggling slowly quiets down.

Mickey walks to the entrance to the living room, not letting himself be seen by standing in the dark shadow cast to the left of the doorway.

What he sees makes him regret all of his jealousy and anger. All of his longing and wishing for her to open her eyes and realise that he loves her.

Rose is lying down on her back on the sofa, her head resting in The Doctor's lap. She giggles and reaches her left arm up to twirl her finger in his brown hair. She's obviously drunk, Mickey has seen her like this enough times to know. Rose has always been a happy-drunk; aways touching you more than she would when sober.

The Doctor is shushing her quietly while petting her blonde hair, a small indulging smile on his face.

Mickey has never seen The Doctor like this. So loving and gentle. It makes him rethink everything. How he thought that The Doctor could never love her like he could. How he was so closed off from everyone emotionally and that he could never open up to anyone.

This proves how his jealousy blinded him. The love pouring off his face is so prominent that he can't help but understand. He gets it now, why Rose fell in love with him. He could never love anyone more than Rose but he now knows that nothing can break what they have.

It's when The Doctor leans down, pushes the hair on her forehead away, and brushes a soft kiss there, that Mickey has to go. He feels like a trespasser.

He walks up the stairs to her room and opens her closet to find the multitude of shirts he's left behind from years of slowly making a home with her there. He puts the key, the one thing he has left linking him to Rose, on the chest of drawers. He finds a notepad and pen on Rose's desk, sits down, and starts writing.


End file.
